This invention relates apparatus for adjusting the tension in a cable that is being used in supporting other structure, for example bay and bow windows of a building.
At the present, there are devices that are mountable to a building for mounting one end portions of cables while the opposite end portions of the cables are attached to a load, for example bay and bow windows, to aid in supporting such a load in a desired condition.
In order to provide novel devices that are relatively inexpensive and usable to adjust the tension in a cable or a rope that is at least partially supporting a load, this invention has been made.